


Short Stories of Bigger Ideas

by TekrarSatilacak



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles (?), Fluff], Mirror Maze, look im bad at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TekrarSatilacak/pseuds/TekrarSatilacak
Summary: Short stories for longer works I might do, who knows at this point.Feel free to use any of these ideas, just credit me :)
Relationships: TBA - Relationship, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. On the other side of the glass

Tommy woke with a pounding headache. He slowly got to his feet, looking around. All he could see was himself. It appeared that he was in a mirror maze. His memory was hazy, and he couldn’t remember anything from before he woke up.  
He let out a shaky breath. How did he end up in a mirror maze? He didn't even like carnivals that much. Surely this was some messed up dream.

“Hello? Is there anyone here?” There was a moment of silence before a familiar voice spoke.

“Yeah. Tommy?”

“Tubbo?” Tommy sighed in relief. 

“Thank the Lord I’m not alone in the hellish place. Is it hot to you?”

“Very. What do you see?” Tommy looked around, wiping the forming sweat from his brow. There really wasn’t much to see, just endless versions of himself, sitting on the floor.

“Myself. Lot’s and lot’s of myself.”

“Real helpful. Look, just try and find a way out. Find a wall, and keep a hand on it, so you don’t get lost. It is really hot in here, wow.” Tommy placed a hand on the first mirror he found and began walking in a random direction.  
The first time the wall curved, it threw him a bit off guard, and he stumbled a bit. He quickly regained his footing and continued on.

It was sweltering, and Tommy was developing a bad headache. The mirrors seemed to go on forever. Suddenly, he saw something glinting on the floor. He crouched down, picking up the small, bronze key.

“Hey! I found a key!”

“Alright! Now we just need to find a keyhole, or a door, or something.” Tommy sat down for a minute and wiped his hands on his pants.

Tubbo shouted at him that he’d found a door, and Tommy groaned as he forced his body to get up off the ground. His clothes were beginning to stick to his body, as the heat was near unbearable.

“How am I going to find you?”

“I don’t know. Maybe we could try jumping, and see if we can see each other?”

They jumped, and Tommy saw the top of a brown head. He didn’t need to place a hand on the wall, as his sweaty fingers had left marks on the glass.

He nearly fell over Tubbo when he found him, as he was lying on the floor.

“Oh, thank God Tubbo! I thought I was gonna die here alone!”

“Same. Now come on, put the key in the hole, it’s so hot in here, I’m going to pass out!”

The key fit in the door, luckily, and before they pushed the door open, Tommy turned to Tubbo.

“If we don’t make it out of here alive, I want you to know you’re my best friend Tubbo.”

“You’re my best friend too. I love you, Tommy.”

“I love you too Tubbo. Platonically, of course, but I love you.”

They opened the door together, and intense heat smacked them in the face.

“What. The. Fuck.”

“Holy shit.”


	2. The third side of the coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short and shitty, what I'm best at

“If you fight for nothing, what do you fall for?”

“Power?” Eret looked deep into Ranboo’s eyes, the pain evident.

“Friends?” Niki avoided his gaze, her tone betraying nothing. 

Suddenly Ranboo knew why no-one chose friends over sides.

Because friends were a dangerous gamble. There were no lasting friendships on the Dream SMP. Friendships had fallen with L’Manburg. Now there were only sides and allegiances.

It was a new era.

Ranboo wouldn’t ever choose a side.

But he wouldn’t choose friends either.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what happens afterwards...
> 
> also comments make me very happy, and I will take requests for things...


End file.
